


Fruitcake

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Also no idea how to write Silver, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I have no idea how to write Jackie, I'll learn eventually, Kinda, Send help because God knows I don't know what I'm doing at this point, So he doesn't say much in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Silver and Jackie are on their way home after a long day of fighting crime. They decide to take a moment to help an older woman, who gives them a small gift in return.
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Kudos: 20





	Fruitcake

“You boys are so nice, thank you for your help,” the kind older woman praised. Silver and Jackie had been about to head back to their respective homes, when they had spotted the woman walking through the snow with a couple of bags. With nothing else to do, and with the city growing dark, they had decided to help her out, walking with her to carry the bags and make sure she was safe walking in the snow.

“Just doing what we do, ma’am,” Silver replied, setting the bags on the woman’s kitchen table. They had turned out to be gifts for a small handful of other residents who lived on the block and helped her out from time to time.

“If only there was a way I could give you something in return,” she mused, before seeming to remember something and walking over to a set of shelves that was set against one of the kitchen walls. She pulled a couple of small foil loaf pans from the shelf; each was wrapped with a clear plastic that was tied with a simple bow. She offered one of the pans to each of the superheroes. “It was a family tradition to make fruitcakes for one another, this is an old family recipe,” she told them.

“We couldn’t possibly-” Jackie began, though the old woman cut him off.

“No, no, I insist! I want you each to have one, I make plenty. I never had children, but I make them for the neighbors,” she told him.

“Well, that’s very kind of you,” Silver said. “We’re just glad we could help. Thank you for the fruitcake.”

“Yeah, thank you,” Jackie echoed.

“Thank  _ you  _ for the help, you two,” the old woman reiterated, giving the pair a smile as they left.

Jackie and Silver both made their way home, each carrying a small fruitcake with them as they went.


End file.
